Forgotten
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: "Loving him was too painful for me to continue living. But who is he? I don't remember." Fuji attempts suicide, but Tezuka saves him. The tensai loses his memory and can only remember the face of his beloved. Perfect, Royal.
1. Forget

Hey everyone! I'm ALMOST done the third chapter of my story "Let's go to Hogwarts, Gaara!" and I PROMISE I'll put it up as soon as I'm done. This is supposed to be another multi-chapter story, this time with Fuji and Tezuka. I'm planning for the rating to go up to at least M, so keep up with me! Uh... I'm overly hyper and enthusiastic right now, so... yeah, bear with me.

Warnings: Yaoi, attempted suicide

Disclaimers: I do no own Prince of Tennis, because if I did... oh god...

--

Fuji Syuusuke stood out on the bridge, staring into space, not really seeing the river in the sunset as he stood with his love. But his love didn't know about Fuji's feelings. Tezuka Kunimitsu had no clue what the tensai felt for him. Fuji looked back at the old captain of Seigaku. He still remembered all of the memories they shared, as they grew up. They had finally graduated from high school, and college was waiting for them. Both of them were attending Tokyo University, where Tezuka would be majoring in law, and Fuji would be majoring in art, mostly photography. "Tezuka…." Fuji smiled sadly, as Tezuka closed his book and looked at the tensai. Tezuka was looking at him. Only him. Fuji's heart hammered in his chest as he gazed upon Tezuka's perfectly chiseled face, his deep, hazel eyes, his beautiful body… Yes, Tezuka Kunimitsu was perfect. And Fuji knew that he could never have him.

"Yes, Fuji?" His deep voice sent a shock of pain and agony through Fuji's body, and almost made Fuji reconsider what he was about to do. But Fuji knew that he had to carry this out.

"Will you do me a favor?" Fuji asked softly. Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on what the favor is." On the outside, Tezuka looked calm, but on the inside, he was nervous. "Why bring this up all of a sudden?"

Fuji laughed nervously, then walked up to Tezuka and kissed him gently. "I love you Tezuka Kunimitsu. You are my sun, my moon and my life." Tezuka was at a loss for words. "I know that my love is unrequited, so… there is no point in me existing any longer as a corpse. Goodbye, Kunimitsu." Fuji turned around, walked to the edge of the bridge, and sat down. Tezuka was petrified, as he attempted to absorb what Fuji was about to do. Fuji smiled for the last time, stared out into the sunset and tears started to trickle down his face as he fell forward. A second before Fuji started to fall, Tezuka finally regained control of his body and he threw himself off the side, and grabbed Fuji's hand. Fuji was horrorstruck at what Tezuka was doing, and tried pushing him away, but Tezuka was stronger than him. Tezuka twisted himself so that the water would hit him first, and the two boys hit the water together. Fuji drifted away from Tezuka just as he started to lose consciousness.

_Darkness._

_Why is it so dark?_

_Am I dead? _

_No. _

_Voices._

_I can't hear what they're saying._

_Why are they so loud?_

Tezuka Kunimitsu opened his eyes, and at least 10 doctors rushed over to him. "Are you all right, son?" Tezuka looked up into the eyes of a particularly grandfatherly doctor.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His glasses weren't on, so everything was a blur around him.

"You fell off the bridge." The doctor sighed and held out a pair of glasses. Tezuka took them and put them on. "That was a nasty fall, too. For a second there, I thought you weren't going to survive." He turned around to make some notes on a clipboard.

Memories came flooding back to Tezuka. "Where's Fuji?"

"Who?" The doctor stopped short, and turned around. "Who's Fuji?"

"He…" Tezuka stopped, debating on whether or not to tell him the truth. "He fell off the bridge with me. He tripped and I tried to save him." Lies. All of them. Tezuka did not want Fuji to be put in a mental asylum when they did find him. So, Tezuka lied to protect Fuji. Tezuka touched his lips, remembering Fuji's warm, soft lips on his own. His heart was in turmoil right now. He had thought that Fuji was merely his friend, but now, he wasn't so sure. What were Tezuka's feelings for the tensai?

"There wasn't anyone else found when you were found." The doctor looked worried. "He either drifted further downstream, or he's dead."

Tezuka felt a cold, blunt feeling hit his stomach at the thought of Fuji dead. Fuji… his brilliant cerulean blue eyes never to open again… no more of Fuji's childish antics… no more of hearing his musical laugh… Tezuka knew, deep down, that he loved Fuji, but he wasn't sure if he loved him as a brother or more. "Doctor, when am I allowed to go home?"

"Erm… I suppose you can go home tomorrow." The doctor seemed absorbed in his own thoughts. "Fuji… I'm pretty sure that no one else was found in the river recently. I'll put up a search for him though. Is he related to you?"

"No. I'm his b-" Tezuka stopped, unsure of how to say this. "I'm his best friend. I'll inform his parents, if you don't mind. I… they love him very much, and I think that they'll want to hear the news from me." A keening, agonizing sound came from the back of his head, and he flinched. The doctor noticed, and asked what was wrong. Tezuka shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just… in pain from losing Fuji. I love him a lot." The doctor nodded sympathetically.

"Don't give up on him. It's hard losing a loved one." The doctor smiled. "But don't let go of what you believe in."

Bright, cerulean blue eyes opened. A feminine-looking boy sat up, but then winced at the pain in his head. A young girl, about 20 came running to his side. "You're awake!" She said cheerfully.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" The boy looked around. This place was unfamiliar. Then again, everything was unfamiliar to him right now. He didn't remember anything. Not his name, not who he was… all he remembered was a face. A handsome face. The boy wondered if the face was an imaginary face, or if it was a real face. If it was real, then he must have met an angel.

"Oh… I'm Anna(A/N: -makes up random name- shoot me. I don't own her. Well… I do, but I don't want to. This girl is just here for the sake of the fanfic.) You're in Osaka right now. You were found in the river." The boy looked at the girl, and found her sort of pretty. She had bright green eyes and blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with a yellow smiley face and jeans. Fuji looked down to see that he was wearing an overlarge blue shirt and black running shorts. "Sorry about the clothes. I wasn't sure what size you were, so I just bought a T-shirt that I thought would be big enough for you, and the shorts, I estimated. What's your name?"

"I… I don't remember… I suppose you could call me…" He paused, unsure. "I don't know." His face took on a look of frustration.

"Hm…" Annai took a book from a bookshelf and flipped through it. "Let's give you a name. Let's see…. How about Ritsuka… Ritsuka Nowaki?" She was taking this rather calmly. The boy was surprised.

"I guess." Ritsuka shrugged. "Thank you for taking care of me, Anna." Ritsuka smiled. Anna swooned a bit at seeing the beautiful boy smile. But then the smile disappeared, and Ritsuka stared out into space. "I don't remember anything… except for a face…"

"Hm…" Anna pursed her lips. "Is the face Asian?"

"Yes… I think that he might be imaginary…"

Anna shook her head. "No, he wouldn't be. If he's the first thing you remembered, then he's not imaginary."

"I think… I think he was the one I loved…" Ritsuka's heart beat erratically at the picture of that face. "But… he was a boy…"

"It's all right. It's love. There's nothing you can do about it." Anna smiled brightly.

"I guess. Thanks Annai. Do… do you mind if I stay here for a while? I don't remember where I came from…"

"Of course I don't mind!" The girl nodded. "I'll have to buy clothes for you though…. What size are- never mind." She remembered that Ritsuka was going through amnesia. "You'll just have to come along with me. Uh… Ritsuka… Do you think seeing this person's face will trigger your memories?" She asked, keeping a straight face.

"Maybe… I hope so… for some reason… I miss this person a lot." Ritsuka was quiet as he played with the blanket a bit. "We'll see how this turns out, I guess."

"Yes, Ritsuka. I hope this turns out for the better." Anna nodded. "Oh, that's right. I'm moving to Tokyo because I'm attending Tokyo University. Do you want to stay here?" After seeing the wide, panicked expression on the boy's face, she shook her head. "Never mind. You'll be moving with me."

"Is it too much trouble?" Ritsuka asked, his face worried.

"Of course not!" Anna waved her hand in a I-couldn't-care-less gesture. "We'll go shopping for clothes tomorrow, and I'm moving next week. All right?

"All right. Thank you for everything, Anna." Ritsuka said softly. Anna beamed at him, and then left the room. The boy stared out into space. He could hear the faint whack and thump of a ball hitting a wall. For some odd reason, that sound was comforting.

Tezuka Kunimitsu sat at his desk, his fingertips at his temples, rubbing lightly. He still couldn't figure out his feelings for the missing boy, and he could remember Fuji's family's reaction when he told them.

_The ex-captain hesitated at the door, when it flew open to reveal a hysterical Yumiko. "Tezuka! Where's Syuusuke?!" She cried out loud, her tarot cards in her hands. _

"_He's…missing." Tezuka said softly. "I'm doing everything in my power to find him."_

"_Syuusuke…" Yumiko slid to the ground, as her trembling hands flipped over the top three cards of the deck in her hands. (A/N: I'm not totally sure how tarot cards work, so bear with me.) "The dove, the trickster… and the hermit." She breathed out a sigh of relief. "No death. That must mean that Syuusuke's alive." Tezuka's heart jumped. _

"_Yumiko? Who's here?" Fuji's normally smiling mother came to the door. "Tezuka-kun!" _

"_Fuji-san…" Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement. _

"_Okaa-san? Tezuka?" Yuuta's forehead creased in confusion. "Where's Aniki?" _

"_He's…" Tezuka looked at Yumiko, helplessly. _

"_Missing, but alive." Yumiko said firmly. Her mother closed her eyes and a tear ran down her face. Yuuta bit his lip. _

"_How do you know this, Tezuka?" Yuuta asked quietly. _

"_Because, when Fuji fell off the bridge, he was with me." Tezuka replied. _

"_Did you try helping him?" Yuuta's voice was now icy. _

"_..." Tezuka was silent. He finally spoke. "Yes I did, but I failed." _

"_At least you tried." Yuuta sighed in defeat. Yumiko appraised the bespectacled boy. His eyes were filled with pain, and his shoulders were slumped. A drastic change from the old Tezuka, who Syuusuke always talked about, who Syuusuke loved so much. _

"_Tezuka-kun. Thank you for telling us about Syuusuke. I hope we can find him, and when we do, you'll be the first to know." Fuji's mother smiled a bit. Tezuka closed his eyes, and nodded. _

"_Tezuka. Aniki wouldn't have wanted us to mourn. He would have wanted us to move on." Yuuta whispered softly before Tezuka left. _

"_Moving on, huh?" Tezuka muttered to himself, repeating Yuuta's words. "I wish I could." He could picture the tensai's face in his mind. Far away, he could have sworn that he heard the faint sound of a tennis racquet crashing onto the ground. _

--

There WILL be a second chapter. Yes, Ritsuka IS Fuji, but he doesn't know it. Anna is just some random girl I made up on the spot. I am amazingly good at writing bad endings, so please, don't flame the ending. Actually, don't flame at all, or else... uh... let's say that I will go sadist... and me in my sadistic-mode isn't pretty. I think the most extreme thing I've done was tie my friend up and pour cold water filled with bugs on her. She made me really REALLY mad. Don't ask. Constructive critisicm is more than welcome... and yeah. Please keep on supporting me! Arigatou!


	2. Ponder

Hey everyone! I'm back! Well... somewhat... as I promised, I will make this a multi-chapter story... and I AM working on my third NarutoxHarry Potter chapter, I'm just sort of... depressed because of me losing my USB cable. Ok, that's a total lie. I'm depressed because of school. I'm SUPPOSED to be number one. I HAVE to do everything right. I HAVE to have a GPA of 5.00. Who decides all of this? My stupid, tyrannical parents. Bleh!

I don't own PoT, as I have said several times before.

Here's the second-chapter of Forgotten! I hope you enjoy!

--

Ritsuka leaned against the doorway. "Is that the last of things, Anna?" He asked, panting a bit, after staring at all the boxes stuffed in the room.

"Yeah, I think. Hm. I never knew that a few years of living alone could make me such a packrat." She laughed a bit. Ritsuka smiled, his small, sad smile that still worried Anna to no ends.

"I guess. Listen, Anna…" Ritsuka paused for a moment. He wanted some fresh air. "I'll.. uh… I'll go out and buy some bentos for lunch, all right?"

"All right. I'll start unpacking. You might as well stay out of the apartment for a few hours. I have a lot of stuff to unpack." Anna said absentmindedly.

"Uh… are you kicking me out of the house, Anna?" Ritsuka asked, his expression filled with mock hurt. "You could have just said so."

"Erm… Listen… Ritsuka, my friends are coming over later to celebrate my moving here… I don't think they know about you."

"I was kidding. I'll leave. I'll be back around… four?" Ritsuka laughed, and agilely stepped out of the apartment to walk to the nearby convenience store.

"Ritsuka…. Fuji Syuusuke… Fuji Syuusuke." Anna muttered under her breath. Yes, Anna knows who Ritsuka really was. And she was NOT planning on letting him go anytime soon. Especially to that cold, emotionless tree of a captain Tezuka. The man who broke his heart (from this point on, I'll just start calling Fuji by his real name. Just remember that he doesn't know his real name.)

Fuji walked slowly down the street, his feet dragging. He was so concerned about what to do. His memories were lost, he had no idea what his real name was, where he came from… he knew he couldn't depend on Anna for too long. He had to figure something out. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a person in front of him until he crashed into that person and feel backwards.

"Excuse me! I'm so sorry!" Fuji looked up to see… him. The face. The one face that he remembered. His heart started to beat faster and erratically.

"Fuji?" The other person's voice was deep and confused. "Fuji Syuusuke, is that really you?"

Fuji was unnerved by this other person. How did this other person know him? "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person." Fuji's tone was cool and calm.

"Fuji? What's wrong with you?" The other person took Fuji's hand. Fuji felt himself turn red and he snatched his hand back.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you. Please don't touch me. My name is Ritsuka. Ritsuka Nowaki." Fuji started walking away. The other boy stood there, stunned and frozen.

Tezuka felt his heart break. _Fuji didn't remember him?_Impossible. They had always loved each other so much. And Fuji had taken his hand back. No… snatched was more appropriate. Tezuka stood there as he watched Fuji walk away. Slowly, he pulled out his cell-phone and then dialed the first number on the list. The phone rang 2 times, and then a breathless voice answered.

"Hello?" Yuuta sounded excited, anxious and scared, all at once. "Sorry, Tezuka. I was upstairs when my phone rang. Did you find him? Is he all right?"

"I… I think he's suffering from amnesia." Tezuka said softly.

"Amnesia?" Yuuta's voice was panicked. "Does that mean he'll never remember us again? What do we do?"

"Yuuta, calm down. I'm sure there's something that will trigger Fuji's memories again. We just have to find it." Tezuka's tone was worried.

"Tezuka, if seeing you didn't trigger Aniki's memories, I don't think anything else would. You were the one thing he loved the most. He loved you over everything else, even his family." Yuuta's voice was dead serious.

"I… I was the thing he loved the most?" Tezuka repeated, dumbstruck. Hearing those words made a sharp ache run through him. It was painful, yet empty and void at the same time. Tezuka has never felt anything like this before.

"Yes. He would never stop talking about you. Even nee-san got annoyed." Yuuta laughed a bit, his voice sad. "There's no hope now. If seeing you doesn't trigger his memories… nothing will. I guess this is goodbye to Aniki…" A sob broke out. Tezuka knew that Yuuta really did love his brother, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"Yuuta, I'll find something. Trust me. I'll find something." Tezuka's promise sounded empty and hollow.

"Good luck, Tezuka." Yuuta whispered before hanging up.

"I'll need it." Tezuka mumbled.

Fuji sat there on the bench, staring at the sky. He was still thinking about his last encounter with that other person. He could still remember the way his heart had reacted when he saw the face that he dreamt about every single night. "Who was he?" Fuji whispered softly to himself. He looked at the watch on his wrist. It was 2 o'clock. He decided to go to a nearby library and look up the name that had been bugging him from the start. _Fuji…Syuusuke._

Tezuka sighed, and rubbed his temples. How could he concentrate on school when his best friend didn't remember him? Tezuka decided to contact Eiji Kikumaru and his boyfriend, Oishi Syuichiroh. He was sure that they didn't know yet about everything.

"Hello? GAH! EIJI! NOT NOW!!" Tezuka jumped and held his phone away from his ear at Oishi's sudden increase in volume.

"Oishi?" Tezuka asked uncertainly.

"STOP IT EIJI! I DON'T WANT THIS RIGHT NOW! GAH!" It seemed like Oishi had forgotten that he had a phone in his hand.

"Oishi, is this a bad time?" Tezuka repeated.

"Nya! It's Tezuka-buchou!" Tezuka heard Eiji's voice, slightly muffled. "Oishi! Eat it! Please?"

"Eiji, I'll eat it after I get off the phone with Tezuka, all right?" Oishi promised the redhead, then brought the phone back up to his ear. "Sorry about that, Tezuka. Is something wrong?"  
"Can I talk to Kikumaru?" Tezuka thought that it would be better to talk to Fuji's closest friend first.

"Nya! What's up?" Eiji's cheerful voice rang through the phone. Tezuka felt immediately guilty about having to tell this normally optimistic person about his best friend's disappearance.

"Uh… Kikumaru… Eiji… Fuji's… Fuji's…" Tezuka just couldn't get the words out.

"What about Fujiko?" Eiji asked, his voice concerned. Then accusing. "Did something happen?" Undoubtedly, Eiji knew about Fuji's feelings for Tezuka.

"… Eiji. Fuji's… Syuusuke's missing." Tezuka said softly.

"WHAT?! FUJIKO'S WHAT?!" The redhead's voice became shrill. "What did you do to him to make him run away, Tezuka Kunimitsu?! You WILL tell me everything!" Never before had Tezuka heard Eiji's voice so demanding and serious.

"Fuji told me that he loved me. I didn't know how to respond. And then he tried committing suicide." There was a sharp intake of breath. "And then… I acted on instinct and jumped off to protect him… and then I blacked out and then got separated from Fuji."

"You do return his feelings, right?" Eiji's voice was cold.

"I… I honestly don't know." Tezuka admitted.

"I see. You are a horrible person, Tezuka. Fujiko deserves better than you." Eiji hung the phone up.

"I am a horrible person. I let Fuji down." Tezuka sighed once. "I don't deserve him. I do love him. But it's too late." One lone tear fell down Tezuka's face.

"Excuse me…" Fuji walked into the library and saw a blue haired boy with glasses look up. "Ano…"

"Fuji Syuusuke?" The boy's voice was full of disbelief. _That name again. _Fuji groaned. "Is that really you?"

"…." Fuji didn't answer. "Is there any way I could get a phonebook?" He asked, tentatively. Now his curiosity was piqued. Was that name his? Or did he merely look like someone else with that name?

"Uh… sure! Don't you remember me, Fuji?" The blue-haired boy's eyebrows creased. "Oshitari Yuushi of Hyoutei?" The boy handed him a thick book.

"I'm sorry, Oshitari-san. I don't know who you are." Fuji said calmly, then took the book and flipped to the "F" (I'm using this as English-style phonebook. I have no idea how the phonebooks in Japan or even Taiwan are set up) He walked over to a table and sat down, aware of the librarian's sharp gaze on him. "Fuji… Fuji… Here!" Surprisingly enough, there was only one entry under the name "Fuji". Fuji memorized the number and pulled out the cell phone and Anna had given him. He dialed the number on the page. One ring. Two rings.

"Hello?" It was a boy's voice.

"Hello? Fuji-san?" The brunette walked out of the library.

"Aniki?" The voice was filled with disbelief and pain. "Tezuka said that you were going through amnesia!"

"Tezuka? Who's Tezuka?" Instantly, the face of that boy came into his mind.

"Aniki… you can't be serious. You loved Tezuka so much! What happened?! Why can't you remember him?" Now a hint of frustration laced the voice.

"Who are you?" Fuji asked, cocking his head slightly.

"I am your brother! Yuuta Fuji!! You really did lose your memories…. Didn't you?"

"I don't know…. I don't know." Fuji whispered softly. "Will you help me? I hate being like this, a blank slate, not knowing who I am… please, Yuuta… help me recover my memories. Help me become someone. Please."

"Aniki is begging me? Aniki, the tensai of Seigaku is begging ME?!" Yuuta's voice was now astonished. "If Aniki is now begging me to help him, then how can I refuse?"

"Ano… can you tell me one more thing?" Fuji asked softly. "What's my real name?"

"Fuji Syuusuke." Yuuta replied softly, then hung up.

"Fuji Syuusuke." The newfound knowledge sent tingles through Fuji. "Fuji Syuusuke. That's my name…" He looked at the time. 3:40. He started to run back to Anna's house, excited to share his discovery. Little did he know that Anna wouldn't be happy. No. She would not be happy at all.

Tezuka stared at the computer screen, unable to concentrate on his homework assignment. He had to read some adages and proverbs and then interpret them and give his opinion on them. There was one that caught his attention. "Love is blind, friendship closes its eyes." Tezuka paused, his hands resting lightly on the keys. He went back to the first day he had met Fuji.

"_Tezuka!" One of his classmates came running up to him. Tezuka couldn't remember his face._

"_What's wrong?" Tezuka asked. _

"_Did you see the new kid yet? They say that he's a genius!" _

"_The new…. Kid?" Tezuka was confused. He never really cared about gossip. But a possible contender? Now that was interesting. _

"_Yeah! Fuji Syuusuke! Uh… That's him! Right there!" The flustered boy pointed to another person. Tezuka stared. That was a boy?! Tezuka had seen him earlier, but he thought that he was a girl with short hair. The new boy was talking Ryuuzaki-sensei, his back towards Tezuka. He was nodding and Tezuka edged closer to hear. He heard a very musical voice coming from the boy. It was high, graceful and very attractive. _

"_Yes sensei, I wish to join the tennis club. Is that a problem?" _

"_No, of course not, Fuji-kun…" Ryuuzaki seemed surprised. "Although a boy of your stature…" She fell silent._

"_Saaa… I think I'll be fine." The boy drawled out. _

"_Well… then… welcome to the tennis team! Ah! Tezuka-kun! Would you mind showing Fuji-kun around for me?" Ryuuzaki spotted the bespectacled boy. Out of curiosity, Tezuka nodded. Fuji turned towards him. Tezuka was startled to see the pale skin, high cheekbones and honey-brown bangs that fell lightly into his closed eyes. A smile graced his face. _

"_Hello, Tezuka-kun. Do you play tennis as well?" Fuji asked. Tezuka could only stare at the boy. Fuji's smile faded. "Ano… are you all right? Did I say something wrong?"_

"_I… I quit the tennis team." Tezuka said slowly. _

"_What? Why? Don't you like playing tennis?" Fuji's voice remained the same. Calm, light and graceful. Tezuka was jealous of this youth. He was jealous of Fuji for being able to hide his emotions like that. Behind a smile. Tezuka could hide his emotions too. Just in a way that made others feel uncomfortable. Tezuka looked at Fuji and saw that he was smiling again. Again? _

"_I like playing tennis… it's just that… this team's not right for me." Tezuka murmured softly. Fuji's smile disappeared. Finally. Tezuka was beginning to think that this boy was a sadist or masochist or something. _

_Fuji's head turned towards Tezuka's left arm. Tezuka flinched as Fuji stepped forward and grasped the arm lightly. "You were injured by one of the upperclassmen." Fuji's eyes opened infinitesimally. They were a bright cerulean blue. "Who did this to you?"_

"_It's nothing." Tezuka said, yanking his arm away. _

"_An injury like this caused on purpose is not something you should take lightly!" Fuji hissed, his eyes opening fully. _

"_Mind your own business." _

"_I think that the first friend I make in Seigaku IS my business." Fuji retorted. _

"_First friend?" _

"_Yes. First friend. And best friend." _

Best friends. Yeah right. Weren't best friends supposed to know each other inside and out? Tezuka didn't know Fuji. Tezuka didn't realize that Fuji had loved him. Tezuka didn't realize that he had loved Fuji. Yes. Love is blind. Especially when you fall in love with your best friend. Tezuka started typing. _Love and friendship are easily confused. When one falls in love with his/her best friend, then how do they know that they've fallen in love? Friendship can easily obscure love, rendering it useless and confusing. I think that this proverb is certainly true. Love is a confusing subject that no one truly knows about. What is stronger, friendship or love? _

--

I had no idea what to write for the ending. There will be more chapters coming, and I PROMISE I'll update my crossover first. Uh... Review, please? Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to mention this. I really need a Beta, so if anyone wants to beta my stories for me, please email me or IM me through AIM on gaara13313. Or you could message me on Deviantart, I'm goth-princess13. Or you could do the obvious and just leave an offer in a review. Thanks!


	3. Recall

Hey guys! I'm back! Yay!! I'm feeling a lot better now! Thanks everyone for your support! Here's the third chapter of Forgotten for everyone! I'll try and update much faster now, but no gaurantees. High School and Asian parents don't mix well for free time.... =/

Pairings: Main pairing is Perfect Pair (Tezuka/Fuji) and there's Royal Pair (Atobe/Ryoma) and I think that it's too prominent to be called a "side pairing"...... -sighs- I actually didn't plan for Royal Pair to come up, but my wonderful muse just came up with this......

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, they would be doing some rather.... inappropriate things with tennis rackets and grip tape.... Tennis freak yaoi fantasy right here! XD

---

"Anna!" Fuji ran into the apartment as the clock struck 4. There were voices coming from the kitchen. Fuji slowed down and slowly crept towards the kitchen, curious as to who Anna was talking to.

"Yes, Atobe-sama. I understand that you want Tezuka for your own. Fuji should not remember anything from his previous life." Anna's voice was detached and emotionless. Fuji peered into the kitchen. What he saw surprised him. Anna was dressed in all black leather, and there was another boy there. His hair was grayish purple (A/N: I have no idea how to describe Atobe's hair… -_-), with a haughty and proud look upon his face. What attracted Fuji's attention, however, was the mole on the other boy's face. (A/N: THE MOLE!! –runs and cowers-)

"Anna, you are doing an excellent job. Where is Fuji anyways?" The boy's tone was one that implied that he was rich and spoiled.

"Fuji's… Fuji went to go get lunch." Anna replied, her tone softening a bit.

"…. Where exactly was he going to buy lunch?" Atobe's tone was dangerously soft.

"The convenience store down the street." Anna answered.

Atobe cursed. "Tezuka's down there! I can't have them both meeting now this soon! It'll ruin everything!"

"I'm sorry, Atobe-sama." Anna's voice was filled with fear now.

"I should have told you that Tezuka was going down there. Damn." Atobe shook his head. "Tezuka Kunimitsu will be mine." Fuji's eyes widened as his mind frantically thought up a plan. He knew that he would have to get away. Fast. Then he heard a chair scraping against the floor and footsteps moving towards the door. The door that Fuji was currently hiding behind. He was trapped. So he did the only thing he could think about doing at that moment. He ran out.

---

Tezuka sighed as he walked towards the Fuji residence. He wanted to talk to Yuuta. Face to face. Then he saw something that made his heart stop. "F-Fuji?" The curled up boy looked up. A dull, aching pain stirred in Tezuka's chest when he saw that Fuji's face was tearstained and his beautiful cerulean blue eyes were red and puffy. "Fuji!" Tezuka ran over to the boy and kneeled down beside him. "What's wrong?" Tezuka asked, placing his hands on Fuji's back. A shock of electricity ran through Tezuka's arms.

"You… you're Tezuka, aren't you?" Fuji's body shook with silent sobs.

"Yes… yes I am… Fu- Syuusuke." Tezuka said softly. A lone tear fell down Fuji's cheek. Tezuka brushed it away with a long finger.

"Thank you… for being here for me… Tezuka…" Fuji said quietly. "I… I… really want to regain my memories. I want to know what really happened to me… and why I lost my memories… and why I… can only remember your face." Tezuka froze.

"You only… remembered my face?" Happiness surged through Tezuka.

"Yes… I don't know why, though… Did you play an important part in my life, Tezuka?" Fuji asked. His voice was so innocent and clueless that Tezuka felt so guilty.

"… You played a big part in my life, Syuusuke. You were the one who was always beside me…" Tezuka said softly, staring out into space.

"Tezuka… do you know anyone named Atobe?" Tezuka froze at that name.

"Atobe…?" Tezuka's voice was stiff and sort of… fearful… "What about him? How do you know him?"

"He… he said something about you… and how you were his…?" Fuji's voice was questioning. A spasm of jealousy wracked Fuji's mind. Wait… jealousy? Over what? Fuji was thoroughly confused now.

"WHAT?!" Tezuka's mind went blank.

"You aren't with Atobe?" Fuji asked softly.

"I was…. I'm not… Never!" Tezuka was appalled. "I would never…. Not Atobe! What makes you say that?"

"He seemed to be very possessive of you." Fuji commented, trying to keep the jealousy he felt from seeping into his voice.

"He likes me. But I don't like him. Don't talk to me about him." Tezuka said sullenly.

"Then who do you like?" Fuji asked.

"I… I don't know. The person who my heart belongs to… is… you." Tezuka finally realized what Fuji meant to him. All this time, Fuji was the most important person in his heart.

"Me…?" Fuji was stunned. "Why me?" Tezuka paused. Why Fuji? Why this sadistic tensai?

"Because you are who you are. And I love you for that." Tezuka stated simply.

"Tezuka… I… I will remember who I was. I think that I loved you too before I lost my memories… but I can't remember…" Fuji confessed softly. Tezuka stood up and pulled Fuji up with him.

"I'll show you to your house." Tezuka promised. "Let's go." Neither of them saw the black limousine lounging at the corner.

---

Atobe was furious. He had seen the two boys walking together. "Ore-sama demands to know what happened!" He hissed.

"Apparently, the two have been reunited, Monkey King." The youngest boy of the Seigaku team scowled. He was slouched low in his seat.

"I know that brat." Atobe replied.

"Why am I here, again?" Ryoma asked.

"Because Ore-sama demanded that you be here."

"…. I'm getting out." Ryoma put his hand on the door but then let out a little shriek as Atobe grabbed him by the waist and yanked him back. Ryoma landed in Atobe's lap and he looked up. The Hyoutei player's face was just a few inches above from him. Ryoma stared up at the other boy's face. "Get off of me, Monkey King." Ryoma growled.

"Ore-sama demands that you stay." Atobe shrilled, his tone patronizing.

"Or else what?" Ryoma smirked, his eyes challenging. Atobe let out a low growl and claimed Ryoma's lips in frustration. Ryoma opened his mouth willingly as Atobe's tongue danced into his mouth. The Hyoutei boy's hand slipped up Ryoma's shirt and pinched a soft nipple and Ryoma let out a low mewl and arched his back. Atobe released the red-faced, panting and dazed boy and told his driver to take them home.

"We have unfinished business…." Atobe smirked as he ran a soft hand along Ryoma's jawline before diving in and thoroughly kissing the younger boy. A loud moan resonated through the small space as Atobe did…. Other unspeakable things to our favorite kohai. (A/N: I'm writing this in school, so I am NOT writing a lemon out here…. -.-)

---

Tezuka and Fuji ended up at the Fuji residence and Fuji looked up at the house in awe. "This was my house? Here….?"

"Yes….. Does it look familiar?" Tezuka asked softly, encasing Fuji's hand in his own.

"Somewhat…." Fuji's voice was quiet. All of a sudden, a loud voice emanated from the front door.

"SYUUSUKE!" A silver-haired boy ran out of the house and launched himself at Fuji. The small brunette's eyes widened slightly before he swiftly side-stepped the upcoming attack.

"Saeki!" Yumiko's voice was reprimanded as Saeki collided with the ground. "Stop it!"

"…." Fuji looked up at Yumiko and cocked his head. "Nee-san?"

"Yes." Yumiko smiled at her younger brother sadly. "Welcome home Syuusuke."

"Arigatou, Onii-san." Fuji smiled brightly and it felt as if that smile encased the whole room.

"Now…. I have a cake baking…. Let's celebrate." Yumiko led Tezuka, Fuji and Yuuta into the kitchen, where a large strawberry shortcake was waiting.

---

Ryoma shot up in the middle of the night and looked at the older boy sitting next him and let a small smile adorn his face. He couldn't believe that he actually did it with Atobe. Both the pleasure and pain was worth it. Seeing Atobe's pleasure-filled face above him, eyes closed and flushed face was amazing. Ryoma gently touched Atobe's cheek, but drew back when dark blue-grey eyes opened lazily.

"Ryoma….." He purred as he drew Ryoma in for another kiss. Ryoma landed conveniently on top of Atobe when their tongues entwined. "My little Ryoma."

"Atobe…." Ryoma murmured until Atobe placed a finger on his lips.

"It's Keigo." Atobe smiled at the younger boy softly.

"Keigo…." Ryoma entwined a hand into Atobe's hair and whispered Atobe's name again with his lips on Atobe's collarbone. An errant thought then entered Ryoma's mind and fear filled our small prince. What if Atobe was just playing with him? What if Atobe didn't really love Ryoma? Was Ryoma just a replacement for Tezuka? A tear ran down the small boy's cheek.

"Tezuka…. Please never leave Fuji…." Ryoma murmured softly, softly enough that Atobe couldn't hear.

---

At the Fuji residence, both Tezuka and Fuji sneezed simultaneously. They looked at each other before one thought passed through Tezuka's head. "Atobe…. What have you done to Fuji?"

---

Hehe.... It's a bit short, I guess, but I think it suffices..... I don't plan these stories out..... I just sit and write. That's basically how I write. I haven't written anything in a while, so this might be a bit bad..... Gomen Ne minna! Review please? And does anyone want to be my beta? If you do, IM me on AIM at L Lawliet Raito or email me at tenisu_no_oujisama yahoo (dot) com without the spaces..... Thanks!


	4. Regret

Hey guys, sorry for the really late update.... To make it up to you guys, I have a lemon in this chapter with Royal Pair.... I'll have Perfect Pair lemon in another chapter, I promise. **If you don't like Royal Pair, just skip the chapter! **

Disclaimer: No tengo Prince of Tennis.

Thanks to my beta reader, Peridot Tears~!

* * *

The next morning, Atobe rolled over onto his back and looked at the younger boy next to him. Ryoma looked peaceful as he slept and Atobe kissed his forehead. His golden eyes opened and Atobe looked at him lovingly as one hand snuck to Ryoma's abused hole. The Hyoutei captain thrust a finger into Ryoma. The tennis prodigy arched his back at the intrusion as Atobe crooked a finger and added another finger. The Hyoutei captain kissed Ryoma deeply and thrust his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Ryoma gripped the sheets tightly and Atobe's free hand enclosed the smaller hand, their fingers entwining together perfectly. His fingers touched a soft gland inside of Ryoma and the said boy was reduced to a writhing mass.

"K-K-Keigooo.... Nghhh.... more...." Ryoma pushed back on his fingers, begging for more. Atobe made scissoring motions with his fingers and then added a third finger, rubbing against Ryoma's prostate gland.

"Ryoma...." Atobe whispered before giving one last rub and removed his fingers. Then he shifted downwards and dragged his tongue along Ryoma's bare skin. He stopped at his chest and licked around the soft pink nub before attacking the skin around it. Ryoma thrashed around as the pleasure assaulted him, but held still when Atobe pinned Ryoma's hips with his hands as his tongue swirled around the tip of Ryoma's erection. Ryoma tried bucking his hips but was obstructed by Atobe's hands pinning him down on the soft, silk sheets. One hand was removed to reach over to the bedside drawer as Atobe's oral assault continued. Ryoma didn't notice anything as he tightly shut his eyes and trembled, trying hard not to buck his hips and choke Atobe. The prima donna dipped his tongue into the slit at the tip one last time before removing his mouth with a small smile.

"Ne, Ryoma, can I try something on you?" Atobe whispered, his hand lingering on the drawer.

"Why do you need to ask? I'm willing to do anything.... if it's with you," Ryoma answered, slinking his arms around Atobe's neck.

"Lay down," Atobe commanded. Ryoma's eyes widened briefly before he smirked and obediently laid back. Atobe took out a piece of silk cloth and tied it around Ryoma's eyes and then handcuffed Ryoma to the headboard. Ryoma was passive through all of this, up to the point where Atobe separated his legs with a thing metal bar and tied the bar to the footboard, so that Ryoma could barely move. Then Atobe sat up to admire his handiwork before diving in and thrusting his tongue into Ryoma's hole. Ryoma let out a sharp squeal when he felt the warm organ worm its way into him. An amused chuckle resonated through Atobe's throat when he tasted his own essence from the night before. His mouth formed a suction around the hole and Ryoma squirmed at this new feeling. The pink muscle then teased the ring of muscle until Ryoma started protesting. Atobe thrust his tongue once more into Ryoma before moving back.

He took a thin pipette from the night stand and searched for the slit on Ryoma's member before slipping it in. The young tennis prodigy felt his head spin when he felt this new place being stimulated, but then let out a small whine when he felt Atobe's finger rub the outside of the hole. The diva picked up another object and slowly slid it into Ryoma, who jerked around when he felt the new intrusion.

"K... Keigo.... Wha- Gahhh." Loud moans came from the young prodigy when Atobe flicked a switch on the vibrator he just put into Ryoma. The vibrator did its job quite nicely. Ryoma could feel the vibrator rub against his walls, and tried pressing back, wanting the vibrator to hit the secret spot. Atobe smiled before gripping the base and twisting the vibrating device in circles and turned the toy to a higher caliber. Ryoma let out a loud yelp that quickly turned into moans. Atobe shoved the toy up against Ryoma's sweet spot and left it there as he turned to Ryoma's balls. He took one into his mouth and started to suck gently, his hand squeezing the other and his other hand trailing lightly against Ryoma's erection.

"Kei- ngh- go. You... agh... basta-" Ryoma was silenced by the hungry lips of the silver-haired boy.

"Shhh... Ryoma..." Atobe cooed before sliding the vibrator out and trailing it down the smaller boy's torso. He squirmed at the feeling of the sticky and still-vibrating toy touch his sensitive skin.

"Keigo, stop teasing and fuck me already," Ryoma demanded.

"Patience, my little prodigy." All Ryoma heard was the sound of something uncapping and then something cool was spread on his erection and the vibrator was shoved back into his body. The coolness of it made him even harder. Atobe then took an ice cube and slid it along Ryoma's heated skin. Even with the blindfold on, Ryoma saw nothing but white. The searing pleasure traveled throughout his body in a fake orgasm as the pipette prevented him from coming. Ryoma moaned in protest and Atobe chuckled lightly. His lips descended upon the blindfolded boy's and Ryoma eagerly returned the kiss. Seigaku's prodigy could feel Atobe's hands roaming around his body and suddenly the vibrator was jacked up to the maximum speed and Ryoma let out the loudest yelp yet.

"Hush Ryoma. You don't want any of the servants hearing, do you?" Atobe chuckled lightly. "Or should I... gag you?" Ryoma felt Atobe get off the bed and whimpered at the loss. The diva stroked his hair reassuringly before disappearing for a brief period of time. He returned with a bowl of ice cubes and he took two, crushed them between his teeth and engulfed the trembling boy's erection with his mouth. Ryoma arched his back as far as his bonds would allow him and let out an uncharacteristically high-pitched squeal.

"Keigo! Just fuck me already!" Ryoma whined. Atobe smiled.

"Very well. I shall indulge you." Atobe stroked his own erection, which was hard to the point of pain. He untied the footboard rope and placed the metal bar spreading Ryoma's legs on a hook from the ceiling. The flexible tennis played was practically in an L shape when Atobe took the vibrator and shoved it against Ryoma's prostate one last time before sliding it out and thrusting in, nailing the sweet spot instantly.

Ryoma's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had enjoyed the vibrator, but nothing was like being filled by the actual sexual organ of Atobe. He could feel the vein on the underside pulsing inside him and heard Atobe's quiet moans and pants. Ryoma's muscles contracted in another fake orgasm and Atobe let out a sharp gasp.

"God Ryoma... You're so tight." Atobe whispered.

"Keigo, take the.... pipette out....." Ryoma was almost in tears. Atobe reached down and removed the pipette and pumped him. If Ryoma weren't handcuffed, he would have been madly thrashing and squirming in pleasure. The white searing hot pleasure cut off all other nerves. Ryoma finally couldn't take anymore and finally came. Atobe came too after he felt the divine clenching around his dick. Both of them then fell back onto the bed and looked at each other.

"Keigo.... I love you." Ryoma whispered. Atobe responded with a kiss on the black-haired boy's forehead.

"Let's go take a shower, Ryoma." They both unwillingly got up and headed towards the bathroom.

_I'll wait for you, Keigo. I'll wait forever if I have to. _Ryoma thought sadly, his golden-eyes following the other boy's figure. A lone tear ran down the boy's cheek.

* * *

Haha, sorry, no plot.... Uhm.... So yeah.... I'll try getting as many chapters in as possible, even though I'm so slow, forgive me? Review please? And I know the lemon wasn't good..... I'll work more on descriptive writing with this once I actually experience it. I just sort of base it off of other lemons I've read. Lol.


	5. Remind

I am now done the school year, so I shall update as much as I can, but seeing that I'm bogged down with AP projects, I don't know how much that will happen. I am also planning on losing as much weight as possible for prom next year and tennis is going to DOMINATE my life. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

I have to ask, should I start having review replies in each chapter? I don't really think I get enough reviews to start doing that, but whatever. Make me feel special~

**xAsianxTensaixTenshix**

Recap:

"Yes." Yumiko smiled at her younger brother sadly. "Welcome home Syuusuke."

"Arigatou, Onee-san." Fuji smiled brightly and it felt as if that smile encased the whole room.

"Now…. I have a cake baking…. Let's celebrate." Yumiko led Tezuka, Fuji and Yuuta into the kitchen, where a large strawberry shortcake was waiting.

**xAsianxTensaixTenshix**

"So, Syuusuke, what have you been up to?" Saeki nudged the younger boy in the rib playfully as Yumiko passed the strawberry cake around.  
"I'm sorry, but... who are you?" Fuji cocked his head innocently and Tezuka felt a stab of jealousy at the ease at which Saeki touched his love.

"He's your best friend from Chiba, Syuusuke… Don't tell me honestly you forgot wh-" Yumiko was cut off by a small smile from Saeki.

"It can't be helped, Yumiko-neesan," His tone was regretful and a little bit mournful. Tezuka instantly retracted his jealousy to feel guilt. He accepted his piece of cake from Yumiko, but when she wouldn't let go of the plate, he looked up and saw her eyes. The proud captain froze in shock. Her eyes were filled with gratitude, but there was also an undertone of sadness and pain.

"Onee-san, is everything okay?" The beautiful tensai had noticed the small exchange. Tezuka chuckled internally. Some things never changed. Fuji will always be the prodigy, no matter how much he forgot.

"Yes, Syuusuke. Everything is perfect. You're back now, my dear brother."

"Aniki, do you really… not remember anything?" Yuuta asked quietly. Saeki's smile faded.

"…." Syuusuke was silent. "I… don't know. I remembered…. Tezuka's face. Weird, huh?" Saeki looked up from his cake in surprise. "It's silly. The first time I saw Tezuka… I felt like something was there in the back of my mind. Something tugging at me."

"That's a good sign, Syuusuke." Yumiko smiled. "Our Syuusuke is coming back to us."

"… Please, everyone. Help me remember. I don't want to keep living in this darkness." Fuji's eyes opened and Tezuka could see all the vulnerability and sorrow in the tensai's eyes.

"Come live with me." Tezuka said firmly. His tone left no room for argument and in a startled tone, Yumiko spoke.

"Are you sure about this, Tezuka? He is home now, after all..."

"Yes, Yumiko-neesan. I think I could help Fuji regain his memories faster if he is with me. That and… I owe him." The captain turned to Fuji. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No… I… I have to go tell… Anna…" The prodigy looked away from Tezuka.

"Anna? Who's Anna?" Saeki put his full plate down and glanced at all the other untouched pieces of cake in front of Yumiko, Yuuta and Tezuka. Fuji was the only one actually eating the strawberry shortcake that Yumiko had baked. Tezuka knew that Yumiko was worried because she only baked when she was worried or for a special occasion and Tezuka hadn't called the Fuji residence before he arrived with the boy.

"Anna… Anna…. Is the girl I'm living with now." He explained. Tezuka froze in shock, mouth open, poised to ask the question, but Saeki beat him to it.

"Are you two in a romantic relationship?" Saeki demanded, his eyes wide.

"No! Not aniki!" Yuuta stood up and glared at Saeki. Yumiko told him to calm down in a sharp tone. A loud ringing filled the room and Tezuka glanced at his phone.  
"Hello? … What do you want Atobe?" Tezuka stood up and started walking into the hallway.

Fuji glanced furtively at Tezuka's retreated backside before standing up and looking at Yuuta. "Yuuta-kun, can… can you show me to the room I had while…"

"Of course aniki." Yuuta stood up as well and led Fuji out of the living room. Yumiko looked at Saeki, who was now just staring at the remains of the strawberry shortcake before touching his elbow lightly.

Her musical voice was firm. "Let's clean all of this up." The Rokkaku vice-captain nodded his affirmation.

**xAsianxTensaixTenshix**

Ryoma rolled over on the bed when he heard Atobe's voice. "Ato-" The Hyoutei captain held up a finger as he clamped the phone to his ear with his shoulder to clasp Ryoma's hand.

"Hello? Tezuka?" The Seigaku prodigy withdrew his hand when he heard his captain's name. "Now… now… that's no way to talk to Ore-sama now, is it?"

Ryoma sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed before glaring petulantly at the phone now in Atobe's manicured hand, before he shuddered as he remembered what those hands were capable of. He gazed at the opposing purple wall, thinking.

"I need to talk to you… Yes… No…. Maybe… Okay. In half an hour? No, he's not… Why do you ask?" Atobe glanced at Ryoma, who was now pulling his clothes on. "you know what, I'll see you later. Ja." Atobe hung up before spinning Ryoma around and kissing him deeply. The short boy made a muffled protesting noise, but Atobe drew him closer. Atobe thrust his tongue deep into his mouth and groped his ass, but then Ryoma found the strength to push the older boy away.

"At- Keigo, I can't do this anymore." Unshed tears glimmered in those large gold eyes. "You love Tezuka. Not me. I'm not going to… I don't… Please, just take me home." Atobe's eyes softened when he saw the tears that started to fall.

"All right Ryoma. Come with me." Atobe took the prodigy's hand again, but Ryoma drew it back, eyes frantic.

"Stop fucking with me Keigo!" Ryoma cried out. "I'm just another fuck-toy for you! You only think about buchou when you're with me! This was just another outlet for your frustration. I've loved you since I've laid eyes on you, but I can't deal with this if… if… if you're just going to mess with me!" Atobe froze when Ryoma turned around and walked out of his room before pausing at the door. "Atobe… I really do love you, but I don't want my heart broken. Buchou loves Fuji-senpai. He always has. As a last request, please, leave them alone and let them be." The door closed and Atobe sat there, stunned.

**xAsianxTensaixTenshix**

A door opened and brown eyes looked hesitantly to the person standing behind him. "Aniki… Here. Maybe… Maybe you'll regain something." Yuuta's voice lacked the anger that was always present when he talked to his brother.

"Hopefully I will, Yuuta-kun." Fuji smiled gently and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Aniki, just Yuuta. Please. Yuuta-kun… sounds too formal." A burning blush colored his face. Fuji just smiled at him and then walked into his room. Blue eyes surveyed the room, resting the longest on the pictures hanging up on the wall and the cactus on the windowsill. He made a beeline towards the cactus. "Aniki!" Yuuta almost facepalmed right there and then. Go figure his brother would bypass the pictures on the walls and go to the cactus even if he was undergoing amnesia.

"Cactus!" Fuji's smiled broadened as the caressed the red pot that held the plant. "Why is it not watered?" His eyes landed on the watering can next to the pot and he snatched it up in glee. "I will water the cactus?"

Yuuta felt an eye-twitch coming up. "Aniki, that's YOUR cactus! It's your job to water it naturally!"

"But I haven't been here for a week! Thank god I found you! Otherwise the cactus might have died! Don't neglect a cactus like this! They are delicate plants that deserve love and care!"

"Aniki, worry more about yourself and your memory than the cactus!" Yuuta was PISSED now.

"Don't worry. I'll get my memory back. Sooner or later. But once a cactus dies, it won't come back to life." Fuji's tone was haphazard and distracted as he patted the soil in the pot to make sure there was just the right amount of water.

"I can't believe you, Aniki! You didn't seem so sure that you were going to regain your memory when you begged me to help you remember!"

"Exactly my point. Now that you, Oneesan, Saeki-san and Tezuka-san are here to help me, recollecting my memories will be easy!"

Yuuta sank on the floor and buried his face in his hands. "Aniki, what in the world have you gotten yourself into now?" The elder brother didn't respond as he put the cactus down and looked at the pictures. "Oh, so NOW you look at the pictures. Aniki, your mind is seriously messed up."

"Hmm… Is this… a sports team? Tennis? Hm… Seishun Gakuen… And everyone's signature! Ahh… This person looks familiar. Oh! There's Tezuka! Haha, he looks so stern even in the pictures." Fuji pointed at Kikumaru Eiji first and then to Tezuka.

"Yes, aniki, this is your tennis team. God knows that you guys get into enough trouble." Yuuta muttered. He heart his name being called and he turned around. "I'll leave you be. Don't get into too much trouble. I'll send Tezuka-san up." The St. Rudolph student walked out of the room.

"Thank you Yuuta!" Fuji called over his shoulder. "For everything."

"You owe me, Aniki! And you better get your memories back! I still have to beat you!" Yuuta replied.

"Hai. You won't break any of my counters though, I can promise you that. They've evolved." Yuuta froze halfway down the hallway before rebounding back to his brother's room.

"YOU REMEMBERED?" Yuuta shrieked.

"Hm? I just remember having counters in my tennis game….?" Fuji frowned. "Why?"

"God, that is so wrong. Your freaking COUNTERS are embedded more deeply into your memories than Tezuka. You really are messed up, Aniki."

"Not as messed up as… what's his face? That…. Hm. I forget his name. Actually. I can come up with a face, but not a name or an association."

"Describe him." Yuuta commanded. A sense of foreboding dawned upon him. "Oh shit."

"Language, Yuuta. He has dark purple hair…. Uhm… a HORRIBLE sense of fashion. He's very annoying. I remember that much. And I don't like him." Fuji's tone was very rebellious. "He hurt you."

"MIZUKI? Are you talking about Mizuki Hajime?" Yuuta looked incredulous.

"I don't think so. I remember his name being like… Mijuki or something."

"I hate your subconscious." Yuuta muttered. "I'm going to go tell everyone about this." He actually walked out and rushed towards the stairs before he had another freak attack about his brother remembering stuff from the past. (A/N: Not very eloquent, but I don't know what else to write. XD)

**xAsianxTensaixTenshix**

Anna sat at her kitchen table, a paper and pen in front of her. She frowned as she picked up her pen and started to write. Her tears threatened to fall again. "Ritsuka… Ritsuka… Please don't leave me. You've made me happier than any guy has before." Her words flowed effortlessly.

_Dear Ritsuka, _

_I don't know how to start this letter, but I have to tell you something. I know who you were. Fuji Syuusuke. You've probably already found out who you are, but I remember you clearly. You were a first year when I was a third year in Seishun Gakuen Junior High school and I fell in love with you. You treated everyone with so much compassion and so much kindness, who didn't fall in love with you? I dumped so many boyfriends and rejected so many people because of you. You, a first year who I never met before. Silly, isn't it? You are Fuji Syuusuke, tensai of Seigaku. You are best friends with Eiji Kikumaru and Tezuka Kunimitsu. I don't know why, but you attempted suicide for some reason or another. There's another thing too. Atobe Keigo contacted me shortly after you were found in the river by an elderly couple. You and Tezuka were both found alive and Atobe wanted me to take Tezuka to a hospital but take Fuji far away from him and to take care of you. He asked me to give you a serum that would make you forget everything. I was stupid and thought that I could make you mine that way. But then I guess you've found Tezuka and well, I guess he's explained everything. Give my best regards to Tezuka and Eiji. I won't be back for another week, so just pack all your stuff and I guess leave. Yes, I am kicking you out. I just can't deal with all of this pain anymore. I love you, but your heart belongs to someone else. Maybe we'll meet again in the future, but for now, goodbye. I'm leaving this apartment (which belongs to Atobe, so it's okay) and finding somewhere new. Bye Fuji! It was fun while it lasted.  
~Anna_

With a small smile, she sealed the letter up and placed it on the kitchen table, along with a photo. It was a photo that she had taken before of her and the boy, both smiling earnestly. She left it in a final, desperate hope that he would keep it and remember her.

**xAsianxTensaixTenshix**

"Yo everyone! Aniki remembered some stuff!" Tezuka was the first one out of his seat.

"What did he remember?" Saeki asked uneasily, his eyes shifting towards the Seigaku captain.

"He had counters. And he remembered Mizuki." Tezuka looked confused.

"He remembered Mizuki-san? As in your manager?" Yumiko asked, also confused.

"He remembers wanting to murder him." Yuuta offered weakly. Tezuka's confusion cleared and Yumiko started to laugh. "And he remembers his counters. I don't know how, but he does."

"Does… Did he say anything about… any of us?" Tezuka hesitantly asked. Yuuta shook his head in denial.

"No… But I'm sure he will remember!" His voice was falteringly upset.

"Let's hope so…" Yumiko added. "Anyways. I have to go now. Saeki, you need a ride to the train station, right? I'll take you. Come on. Don't destroy the house while I'm gone." She flounced out of the house with Saeki dejectedly following her.

"Let's go upstairs to stay with Aniki. Oh. By the way. Have your parents confirmed that Fuji is living with you yet?" Tezuka gave a small start.

"No… I'm sure my parents won't mind. My mom adores Fuji and my dad respects him.

We have room for him. Let me call them. I have to actually go in a few minutes. Fuji, would you care to accompany me?" Tezuka offered a hand to the tensai. "We can come back to get your things later."

"Thank you Tezuka." Fuji smiled as he took Tezuka's hand. Tezuka was surprised to find that their hands fit perfectly together, his enclosing the blue-eyed boy's.

"Anytime Fuji." Tezuka gave a small hesitant smile. What Fuji said next surprised Tezuka to no end.

"Saa… I wish I had my camera." A pair of sapphire blue eyes opened lazily to twinkle mischievously at the Seigaku captain.

**xAsianxTensaixTenshix**

OKAY SO AUTHOR'S RANT! So I was listening to music while writing this and during the scene where Fuji's playing with the cactus, I got to the theme song of Samurai Sentai Shinkinger, where the person who plays Fuji in the live action and Tenimyu DL2 (Hiroki Aiba) plays the blue shinkenger. I thought it was so funny that Hiroki Aiba loves cacti in Prince of Tennis but is afraid and hates them in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. I absolutely love and adore Hiroki Aiba. He is love~ =)

I'm really really sorry that I take forever to update, but please understand that I actually have a life outside of the interweb. (Unfortunately) Please review! –bows- I love you all!


	6. Reveal

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for my really slow updates, I'm very busy with my own tennis life! Speaking of which, interesting fact, today I found out that when I'm tired, I have a very violent way of playing. I hit 4 or 5 people during practice in the span of 20 minutes (of course the final 20 minutes when I was dead tired- we played for 4 hours straight!) and I think I left some impressionable bruises. -Tezuka off in distance: Tennis is not a tool to hurt people with!- Uh oh, Tezuka's pissed at me. And he'll be pissed at what I do to him in this chapter. Whooooops. xD And anyways, Tezuka should be saying "Yudan ni sezu ikou" to the people I hit, because my control is horrible in tennis. I'm a power player. :D Okay, enough of my day, read, enjoy and review demanding for the next chapter! Domo arigatou minna! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy boys from Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Tezuka stood in from of his house, his hand still clasped in Fuji's. He was nervous and uncertain of his next course of action. The tensai sensed the captain's uncertainty and gave him a reassuring squeeze to the hand grasping the taller boy's. That comforting gesture was accompanied by a brilliant smile. "I believe in you, Tezuka. You can do this."

Tezuka felt warmth spread through him as he gazed at the younger boy. "Fuji…" He gently untangled his hand as he searched his pockets for the key. Once he found the said metal object, he opened the door. "I'm home!"

His mother, a pretty lady, who was wearing the facial expression opposite of her son's normal stoic expression, smiled at them from the doorway. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail; her slim figure was covered in a simple dark blue dress, with a white apron on. "Welcome home, Kunimitsu! Hello, Fuji-kun! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

Fuji looked up from the floor when he heard his name called. Tezuka cut in before Fuji could reply. "Uhm… Actually, mother, I have something to ask of you. Can Fuji stay for a few days here?" The woman cocked her head slightly.

"Of course! Is there something wrong at home?" Her voice was kind. Fuji shook his head.

"It's… complicated." This very lame excuse was offered by the captain.

Fuji saw the elder Tezuka's eyebrows furrow in confusion and, before the other boy could say anything else and do more damage, Fuji cut in. "It's a long story, but I have amnesia and Tezuka," he gestured towards the other boy, "offered to let me stay here for a couple of days. He wants to try and help me recall my memories. Is that all right with you, Tezuka-san?" He finished off with a bright smile and the bemused expression cleared from her face. What the tensai wasn't expecting, however, was for her to come forward and hug him. Fuji looked over towards Tezuka, who had his eyebrows slightly raised, showing that this movement was unexpected.

"Of course it's all right, you poor child!" Tezuka's mother had accepted this tale without question. "Oh, this will be so much fun! It'll be like a sleepover party! Kunimitsu never really brought home anyone for a sleepover before! Let's see…. What will we need? Oh dear!" She exclaimed as a buzzer went off in the kitchen. "Kunimitsu, I'm baking an apple pie for tonight, please, show Fuji-kun to the living room!" She turned and walked back into the doorway from which she had come from. Tezuka, who was standing behind Fuji, placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder before extending a hand to the room that held many sofas. Fuji began to walk towards the nearest sofa, but then paused and looked back at Tezuka, who had no moved.  
"Tezuka?" The melodic voice brought Tezuka out of his reverie. "Are you coming?"

"Actually, I have to go somewhere now…" Fuji yawned. "Why don't you stay here and rest? I'm sorry for leaving you alone here, but this is very important." Tezuka moved towards the seated boy, who had nodded in acquiescence.

"All right, return quickly though." Fuji said quietly, looking up at Tezuka when the taller boy paused in front of him.

"I will, I promise." Tezuka whispered back before pressing his lips quickly to the younger boy's pale forehead. Fuji's eyes widened in surprise. "I'll be back soon." Tezuka turned around and began to walk towards the door, pausing only to take a set of car keys from a glass tray out in the hallway. All Fuji heard were the sounds of the door closing and the car pulling out of the driveway.

"Oh? Where's Kunimitsu going?" Ayana stood in the doorway, drying her hands on her apron.

"I'm not sure, he just said it was very important that he go." Fuji responded quietly, leaning back into the sofa. She smiled.

"You know, he's been very worried about you." She commented gently. "I never saw him this worried." Another door opened and Fuji looked up in expectation, but then sunk back into the chair when he saw that Tezuka's grandfather had walked into the house.

"Hello, Fuji-kun. Ayana, where's Kunimitsu?" He barked harshly. "If he has a guest, he should not leave the house!"

"It's all right, I don't mind…" Fuji responded.

"It's bad manners. Fuji-kun, please excuse my grandson." Kunikazu said stiffly to the young guest.

"It's all right, Tezuka-san. I really don't mind." Fuji repeated.

"Fuji-kun, do you have any clothing?" Ayana asked.

"Uh… Not with me. I'll ask Tezuka to take me back to my house once he returns."

"Would you like anything to eat?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Fuji waved a hand. "Actually, I'm sort of tired, so may I sleep?"

"Of course, of course!" Ayana's eyes sparkled merrily. "There's an extra guest bedroom if you wish, Fuji-kun! Unless… You wish to sleep with Tezuka in his room?"

"Ah, the guest room will be fine, Ayana-san." Fuji blushed at her statement.

"Follow me, Fuji-kun!" She smiled and began to make her way upstairs. Fuji followed her obediently. As she stepped upstairs, she turned right and then opened the second door on the left when she arrived in front of the door. She opened it and went inside, followed by the short boy. Fuji gazed around the room, which was simply furnished with a bed in the middle, a handsome oak bureau, a matching desk and nightstand.

"Thank you, Ayana-san…" Fuji smiled genially as he bowed towards the woman. She smiled back.

"Oh… The bathroom is the last room in the hallway across from the stairs. I'll get you something to wear for now if you want to sleep." She stepped out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts that she handed to the young boy.

"Thank you… Is this… Tezuka's?" Fuji asked, as he held the clothing in his hands. He could smell the captain's scent on the shirt.

"Yes… Is that all right?" Ayana's eyebrows furrowed again.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine." Fuji responded automatically.

"Well, I'll take my leave now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me!" She gave him one last smile before she stepped out and closed the door. Fuji slowly changed into the clothes the woman had given to him. He slipped into the bed hesitantly, unsure of whether or not he was welcome in the bed, but once his head hit the pillow, the cerulean blue eyes closed in slumber.

* * *

Tezuka parked his car before getting out and walking to the front entrance of the café he and Atobe had agreed to meet in. He paused, his hand about to push the glass door open, as he mentally steeled himself for this meeting. He pushed the door open, which dinged with a bell and instantly, a hostess greeted him.

"Table for one?" The girl simpered, a large smile plastered on her face. Tezuka mentally shuddered.

"Ah… table for two, please." Tezuka replied, as he looked at his watch. He had arrived five minutes earlier than Atobe had set the table for. The Seigaku captain flipped open his cell phone to send a text to the other captain. _Are you here yet, Atobe? _

A few seconds later, Tezuka received a reply. _Not yet. Ore-sama will be there when Ore-sama gets there. _

About 8 minutes later, Atobe strolled in. The same hostess that had greeted Tezuka instantly plastered herself onto the Hyoutei captain. He gave her a smile before pointing to Tezuka and saying something. She nodded and then stepped aside to let Atobe pass. Atobe walked over and then sat down across from Tezuka. "What did you want to talk about, Atobe?" Tezuka asked bluntly.

"So blunt, Tezuka." Atobe grinned. "Ore-sama would think that you would be honored to be in Ore-sama's presence…"

"Atobe, just spit out what you want to say."

"Very well then." Atobe leaned forward and rested his head on a perfectly manicured hand. "Ore-sama wants you to be my boyfriend." A blink of the eye.

"No." Tezuka said in a final tone.

"Why not? Why is Ore-sama so undesirable?" Atobe demanded.

"I love someone else." Tezuka replied.

"What does Fuji Syuusuke have that I don't?"

"… How do you know?" There was a shocked expression on Tezuka's face.

"It's so obvious you like him, Tezuka. Ore-sama is surprised you didn't realize it." The waitress came over to take their order. She smiled flirtatiously, seeing the two extremely hot boys sitting there.

"Hello! What would you two like?" Her voice was very annoying.

"I'll have a black coffee." Tezuka said without looking at her, but instead, at Atobe.

"Ore-sama wants Earl Grey tea and a piece of chiffon cake." Tezuka almost sweatdropped at Atobe's extravagant taste. When the waitress left, Atobe turned back to Tezuka. "You know, your school's little brat is good for entertainment." The Seigaku captain shot a sharp glare towards the other boy.

"Stay. Away. From. Echizen." Tezuka spat out each word. Atobe smirked.

"Too bad. That brat came to me first." The waitress came over with a tray, but paused when she saw the two staring intently at each other. Timidly she put their food down before scampering off.

"Leave Echizen alone or so help me…"

"Ryoma came to me first. Do you want to take his place? You know, he looks very sexy all tousled up and red…" Tezuka's glare intensified.

"Atobe. Leave Echizen be. He doesn't need to be hurt by you." The brunette's voice was nearly a snarl.

"Har har, I won't hurt him Tezuka." Atobe laughed. "Although it's touching that you care so much for your team's brat… Maybe you have a crush on him as well?"

That was the final straw. Tezuka stood up, his coffee untouched and said stiffly. "Do not play with Echizen or Fuji. Do not assume that I am that uncommitted to my own feelings that I would love more than one person. Stay away from my team, Atobe." Tezuka whipped around after throwing a few bills onto the table. "And keep your little pet- what was her name? Anna?- away from my Syuusuke." The Seigaku captain straightened out and walked out of the café.

* * *

Atobe sat there, shocked, as he watched Tezuka's retreating back. "There's no way he just rejected Ore-sama!" The Hyoutei captain murmured. He felt empty at the rejection. He really did love Tezuka, but the stoic boy really did love Fuji. After digging through his bag, Atobe pulled out his own elegant silver cell phone and called his chauffer. "Yes, Ore-sama would like to go home now." He hung up and buried his face into perfectly manicured hands. First Ryoma, now Tezuka. Maybe… maybe there was still hope yet for him to go back to Ryoma.

* * *

Ryoma curled up into a ball in his bed as his sobs filled the room. Kaurpin, sensing her master's agony, mewed and hopped onto the bed. Echizen Nanjiroh stood outside of his son's room, his tennis racket loosely curled in his hand at his side, as he listened to his son cry his heart out. The ex-professional tennis player may seem like an inconsiderate jerk at times, but Ryoma was his son and he did care about him, despite that Nanjiroh came off as cool and aloof when it came to his son. But the father was at loss for what to do now. He never dealt with a tearful Ryoma. Ryoma just didn't cry. He never cried. All Nanjiroh could do was vow to find out who did this to his son and deal with it. "Ryoma?" He called out. "Are you…" He hesitated, then changed his question. "Is everything okay?"

"Go away!" Ryoma cried back.

"Ryoma…" A wrinkle appeared between Nanjiroh's eyes as his eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Tezuka called for the second time that day as he entered his house.

"Kunimitsu!" His grandfather sounded stern. "What is the meaning of leaving a guest at home while you go out? That is inexcusable!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, but there was something very important that came up." Tezuka offered.

"Well, Kunimitsu, Fuji-kun's sleeping upstairs, so don't bother him. Poor dear looks tired." Ayana said fondly.

"I'm going to my room." Tezuka muttered after taking off his shoes. Quickly, the boy climbed the stairs and went to open his door, but then paused as he glanced at the door across from his room. Fuji was sleeping in that room. The captain crossed the hallway and quietly opened the door. In the middle of the room, Fuji Syuusuke was asleep on the white queen-sized bed. The older boy almost smiled as he moved closer to the bed. The tensai was lying on his side, his hand resting on top of the pillow and the blue comforter pulled up around him. Approaching the bed, Tezuka took in the angelic face of the sleeping boy. Long eyelashes fluttered against the pale, porcelain cheeks; the caramel locks framed that face. Reaching out a hand, Tezuka gently brushed aside some of the hair from his smooth forehead. Fuji shifted a little bit and a flash of silver caught Tezuka's eye. Grasping the necklace that Fuji had on, Tezuka inspected it. It was a silver chain with a carving of a silver dragon coiled around a blue orb that matched the color of Fuji's eyes. Raising his free hand towards his own neck, Tezuka felt his own necklace, a gold chain with a carving of a phoenix twirling around a red orb. They had been presents to the other on their respective 16th birthdays, or in Fuji's case, his 4th. A smile emerged on the captain's face. Suddenly, a memory from a few months ago flashed through his mind.

_Tezuka stood impassively on the tennis courts, surveying the team as practice slowly came to an end. When everyone was dismissed, they all rushed to the locker room, clamoring for a shower to rid themselves of the grime accumulated from the intensive practice. About 15 minutes later, the team started trickling out of the locker room, some of them walking out individually, others in pairs or groups. The captain was one of the last ones in the locker room because he had club affairs to sort out with the coach, and he had just emerged from the showers. Looking around, he only saw three other people in the room. Oishi was dressed but was waiting on Eiji, who was buttoning his shirt while animatedly talking. _

"_But onee-chan's scary, nya! She threatened to cut off my hair this morning!" Apparently he was talking about something that had happened in the hectic Kikumaru household this morning. _

_Oishi smiled at his doubles partner and boyfriend. "Hai hai Eiji. Hurry up, let's go. We'll go get ice cream, okay?" The acrobatic player enthusiastically bounced out of the club room after saying goodbye to the remaining two regulars in the locker room. Tezuka turned to the final occupant of the locker room, Fuji. The tensai had just finished putting his pants on and was now removing the pristine folded white school uniform undershirt from his locker. Tezuka caught a glimpse of something silver around Fuji's neck and as the he turned around to face the taller boy, Tezuka could only stare at the necklace. _

"_Tezuka? Tezu~ka!" Fuji called, his ever-present smile on his face. "Hello?" _

"_I'm sorry Fuji, what did you say?" _

"_Awww, is your phoenix missing my dragon?" Fuji teased. Tezuka flushed slightly, signifying that he understood the sexual undertone. _

"_No Fuji. I don't know what you're talking about." The captain's tone became softer. "Hurry and get dressed. Let's go to the café." Fuji smiled delightedly. _

"_I think you should be the one to hurry, Tezuka-chan. Unless you have another activity in mind that doesn't involve clothing?" The captain visibly flushed at those words. _

"_Fuji!" Peals of laughter rang through the clubroom. _

Tezuka smiled slightly, but then gave a small jump when he heard his name.  
"Tezuka?" Fuji had awoken and was staring at Tezuka's hand, which was still wrapped around the necklace.

"Ah, I'm sorry Fuji. I was just admiring this." He apologized. The younger boy sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Saa, it's all right Tezuka. Welcome back." A small yawn escaped. "Oops, excuse me!"

Tezuka hesitated before asking his next question. "Fuji… Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I'm quite sure, Tezuka… Why do-" All of a sudden, the tensai froze.

"Fuji? Fuji!" Tezuka began to panic as Fuji's eyes glazed over slightly. Reaching for the other boy's shoulders, he lightly shook the fragile body. "Fuji!"

"Don't touch me, Tezuka…" Fuji's voice sounded hurt as he looked up into Tezuka's eyes. His own brilliant blue eyes were closed, but he was frowning. "Get off of me!"

"Fuji?"

"I loved you for so long, buchou, but you never… you…"

"Fuji, do you remember?" Tezuka's own voice was filled with desperation.

"I never forgot. I just suppressed the memories and in doing so, split my own personality." Fuji replied coolly. "Don't bother trying to get me to remember who I was. I don't want to remember and I'll leave my other half to remember it that way."

"Syuusuke, I love you, please don't leave me…" Tezuka pleaded.

"You're getting weak, buchou. The buchou I knew never would have pleaded. But it's nice hearing that you love me." He gave a bright smile before reaching over and planting his lips on Tezuka's. The captain responded eagerly and desperately, tangling his hands in the caramel locks, his other arm snaking around the slim waist. When they broke apart, Fuji looked visibly dazed.

"Syuusuke, please don't leave me…"

"I'm sorry, Kunimitsu." He was quiet. "You won't see that side of me again. I love you." Tezuka wrapped both arms around the tensai's waist before bringing him in for another kiss, this time nipping at his bottom lip, which caused Fuji to gasp. Taking advantage of this opening, Tezuka wasted no time in plunging his tongue into the younger's mouth and exploring it thoroughly. All Fuji could do was helplessly clutch at Tezuka's shirt and when Tezuka pulled away, his eyes were open. Fuji closed his eyes again and opened them.

"I love you." Tezuka said again. "Forever and always, Syuusuke."

Fuji looked confused. "Tezuka? Are… are you okay?" He cocked his head. "Why are you suddenly professing your love for me? Did I do something? Wait, you like guys?"

Tezuka frowned. Even without his memories, Fuji still messed his life up.

* * *

**Oh wow, I don't know what happened in the end. Oh well. I'm find some way of justifying what the heck's going on. Poor Atobe, he lost both guys in his life. So I'm like dead tired, but I can't sleep! (I think I'm developing insomnia...) It's freaking 4 AM in the morning. I was still up at 2 AM and I decided "Oh what the heck, I can't sleep, so I'll go finish this chapter of Forgotten." Ta da! Anyways, I'm going to bed now (4:05 AM), so I will wake up in the morning and expect to find some reviews, okay? I love you all~ **


	7. Relive

Hi everyone, so sorry for the super-late update, but I've come to a decision. Regarding this story, at this point, I'm going to go back to the first few chapters and there are probably a few incongruities and whatnot throughout the story, so I plan on going back and doing some major editing. Starting from this year, I am beginning the college application process along with all the other clubs and stuff I currently do, so the process with be very slow. I'm truly sorry for this, but please understand that as of now, my future is the most important thing to me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warnings: **Yaoi and boring plot (honestly, I have no idea how to keep it moving anymore)

* * *

"I… Yes, I like guys, Syuusuke." Tezuka sighed, releasing Fuji. "I've told you before that my heart belongs to you, remember?" He lightly tapped the tip of Fuji's nose.

Fuji blinked a bit when he felt the finger touch his nose and then wrinkled his nose slightly, not in disgust, but in surprise. "I suppose I just forgot. After all, this is a lot to take in." He smiled up at the other. "But I'm sure when I regain my memories I'll remember what you were to me!"

Tezuka felt a pang go through him. "Of course, Fuji…"

"Syuusuke sounded better. Call me Syuusuke." Fuji grinned. "And I'll call you Kunimitsu!"

"No."

"Mitsu then." Fuji intertwined his hand with Tezuka's.

"No, Fuji." Tezuka said sharply, but then shivered when he felt Fuji turn his hand around and trace the lines on his palm.

"Hmm…" Fuji pressed a kiss to the palm as he tugged Tezuka down to the bed. The captain obliged and sat down next to Fuji. "Mitsu, do you think I'll regain my memories?"

"I know you will, Fu- Syuusuke." Tezuka's eyes softened as he watched the boy play with his long fingers.

"What if I don't?" The other whispered softly. Tezuka brushed the hair off of his forehead and he leaned against the headboard.

"Then I'll just have to make new memories for you, won't I?" He said lightly.

"I can see why I fell in love with you before…" Fuji commented, leaning against Tezuka's shoulder. "You're really nice, Mitsu."

A knock came from the door. "Boys, it's dinner time!" Ayana called through the door. Tezuka instantly stood up, breaking their hand grip, and then turned around and extended a hand to Fuji.

"Come on, let's go." Fuji opened his eyes and gave a brilliant smile.

"It's time for the start of our little adventure." The tensai replied as he took Tezuka's hand and climbed out of the bed.

* * *

Atobe paced back and forth in his room, his hand splayed across his face. Oshitari sat cross-legged on the floor, his nose buried in his current romance novel. "Oshitari! Help me!" Atobe stopped in front of the bluenette.

"Call Echizen." Oshitari rolled his eyes as he looked up into the grey eyes of his captain.

"I can't! How bad would that look? The great Atobe Keigo crawling and begging for some little brat to come back to me!"

"Atobe. You're stupid. If you want Echizen back, you should initiate it again."

"Oshitari! I already told you, I. Can't. Call. Him!" The heir was visibly flustered. The tensai took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And why is that, Atobe?" Oshitari stood up. "You called me here for my advice, but you refuse to take it. Atobe, Echizen isn't like one of your ex-boyfriends, who will come crawling back here begging for you. This is Echizen Ryoma." He headed for the door. "I have to go now, Gakuto's waiting for me." The door opened. "Call him." The door closed.

"… I would have thought you could have told me something other than 'call me'. Freaking useless pervert." Atobe muttered as he flopped gracefully onto his bed. But Oshitari's words did ring through Atobe's mind. _Call him. _

Atobe sighed and picked up his cell phone. "I guess it's worth a shot…."

* * *

Ryoma sat on top of his bed, leaning against the wall, his knees brought up against his chest as he wiped away the remnants of his tears. Karupin was now meowing insistently and pawing at the door, demanding to be let out of her master's room.

"All right, Karupin…" Ryoma uncurled himself and stood up to open the door for his cat.

"Oi, boy, you okay?" Ryoma's eyes widened before he slammed the door shut in his dad's face. Nanjiroh blinked once at the closed door. "Che. All right then." The ex-pro shook his head before walking away, stopping a few times to glance at the door.

* * *

After dinner, Tezuka decided to go out and go play tennis for a little bit, bringing an extra racket for the tensai. Fuji's hand was entwined with Tezuka's again, but the captain removed his hand after he received a few glances, most of them quite heated.

"Mitsu, tell me a little bit about yourself?" Fuji asked lightly, trying to make small talk and paying no mind to Tezuka's removal of his hand even though it made his heart skip a beat in disappointment.

"Well, I play tennis…" Tezuka began awkwardly.

"I gathered as much."

"I was student council president…"

"You do seem like a leader."

"I like fishing and hiking…"

"Both hobbies of solitude. I'm not surprised." Tezuka twitched a bit when Fuji continued his commentary after every sentence that came from his mouth. "Tell me more about yourself yourself. Not so superficial things."

"What do you mean?" The taller boy asked, slightly surprised.

"Your hopes, your dreams, your fears… your desires… Who you love…" Fuji rattled off, skipping ahead a bit.

"Oi, Fuji, do you even know where we're going?" Tezuka demanded, lengthening his strides to catch up to the tensai.

"Of course!" Fuji grinned. "Now talk. I want to know more about this impenetrable fortress known as Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"…" Tezuka was at loss for words.  
"Come on…" Fuji's voice had a bit of a whiny quality to it.

"I am studying to become a lawyer at Tokyo University."

"… That's surprising. I mean, you don't talk all that much and being a lawyer requires more talking… Than normal, I mean. For other people." Fuji laughed a bit. "But it is a very prestigious career."

"I suppose." Tezuka acceded with Fuji by inclining his head slightly.

"But that's not what you really want to do, is it now?" The tensai was now looking up at Tezuka, intently studying his face.

"No, I suppose not." Tezuka admitted.

"What do you want to do?" Fuji asked, tearing his eyes away from the other's face and fixating his eyes back onto the road.

"I've always wanted to be a professional tennis player." Tezuka admitted softly. "But then my shoulder got worse and worse until eventually I had to get surgery and my doctor insisted that I not play anymore."

"…" Fuji's eyes flashed. "Maybe you shouldn't have pushed it so much, Tezuka." His voice was a hiss.  
"Fuji?" Tezuka paused, surprised. He looked back at Fuji, who looked surprised as well.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." The tensai apologized before pointing ahead. "Look! The tennis courts!" He ran onto the hard surface, racket in hand. Tezuka gave a small grin as he watched Fuji swing the racket around like a 10-year old boy, except with the grace of a well-trained tennis player. "Mitsu, will you play with me?" Tezuka took out a few tennis balls and hit them over lightly to the tensai, but was surprised when a powerful return whizzed past him. "Come on, Mitsu, don't-"

Fuji never finished his sentence as another ball, this time faster and with more spin, came towards him, which he returned. He grinned as he returned to the middle of the baseline. "Are we going to play a match, Fuji?" Tezuka asked, hitting the ball back.

"Hmm… Why not? And it's Syuusuke, remember?" Fuji performed a clean drop shot. Tezuka frowned at the ball as it rolled towards him. "Let's do it."

Tezuka picked up the ball and then returned back to the baseline, to the right of the middle line as Fuji stood on the right side of his side of the court. "Love serving love, love-all." The captain hit a flat serve over, which Fuji returned easily and the game began.

In the end, Tezuka won, 7-5. Fuji gave a proud smile. "You really are amazing." He blushed at the prodigy's praise.

"You put up an excellent fight yourself, Fuji." Tezuka replied gently.

"I could have played better." Fuji replied genially. "Oh well. A loss is a loss." He murmured tiredly.

"Let's go home, Fuji."

* * *

Ryoma's cell phone rang again. The young boy was asleep and he didn't hear the beautiful melody of the call. The phone stopped ringing, signaling that it had gone to voicemail. The caller I.D. showed the picture of Atobe, who was genuinely smiling at the phone and not smirking. After the heir left the voicemail, a running log of the number of times Atobe tried to contact Ryoma showed on the screen. _100 text messages, 66 missed calls, 50 new voicemails. _

Atobe impatiently snapped his phone shut. The chibi had been ignoring all of his calls. He was ready to make a house visit to the boy. Actually, scratch that, he was going to visit the boy. He called his chauffer. "Yes, Atobe-sama?"

"Ore-sama wishes to go out." Atobe replied, picking up his tennis bag and walking out of his room.

"Hai, Atobe-sama. I'll pull around to the front with the car. Where would you like to go?"

"No, ore-sama will drive himself. Please bring my car around."

"Yes, Atobe-sama." Atobe hung up the phone as he walked through the halls of his mansion. When he reached the front door of his house, he walked outside and saw the chauffer with his car there. The chauffer got out of his car and bowed low to Atobe. Atobe gave a nod of acknowledgement. "The keys are inside the car, Atobe-sama."

"All right. Thank you." He dismissed the servant. The heir sat inside the car and drove off. He programmed the Echizen house address into the built-in GPS and began to drive.

* * *

Tezuka had taken Fuji out to buy some ice cream first before going home. Fuji had chosen strawberry ice cream, while Tezuka had chosen vanilla ice cream and they were now walking home. "Ne, Mitsu, tell me… What was I doing when I lost my memory?"

Tezuka was taken aback. Never had he expected this question from the tensai.

"I… I'm not too sure." Tezuka lied.

"Oh. Then can you tell me a little bit more about myself?" Fuji requested. "I know, it's silly, that I need another person to tell me about myself, but I really want to know."

"Well, you were studying photography at Tokyo University… We were roommates." Tezuka paused. "You are a very accomplished photographer, Fu- Syuusuke."

"Well, I hadn't expected anything less." Fuji smiled. "After all, I have several bookshelves filled with photo albums in my room."

"Have you looked through them yet?" Tezuka asked.

"No, not yet. I haven't had time. I want to regain my memory though." Suddenly, Fuji glanced in surprise at his hand, which was now covered in pink creamy liquid. "Oh dear, my ice cream has melted." He began to lick at his hand. Tezuka looked around, and seeing no one around, pushed Fuji gently into the wall and pinned him there. He took Fuji's hand and used his tongue to lap at the melted ice cream. The tensai glanced at the captain in surprise. After all of the ice cream had been cleaned off, their eyes met, blue and hazel. Then Tezuka leaned in to kiss Fuji lightly. Fuji returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other. Their tongues battled and entwined with one another. Tezuka lifted the tensai and held him there. "Nngh…. Tezuka…. Stop…."

"I don't want to. Syuusuke, I need you. I want to be with you." Tezuka growled uncharacteristically. Fuji saw the pure animalistic lust in his eyes.

"T-Tezuka…" Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka. "Let me down, please?" He pleaded, squirming a little. Tezuka's eyes widened and he let the tensai down.

"I'm sorry, Syuusuke. I got carried away." The captain buried his head in Fuji's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Kunimitsu." Fuji murmured soothingly into Tezuka's ear.

"I love you, Syuusuke. I love you so much."

"Kunimitsu, I'm sorry. This is too much for me to comprehend."

"I completely understand." Tezuka replied, his voice shaking. "Take your time. Just know that I'll always be there for you."

"Can we go home now?" Fuji asked, his voice weary.

"Of course." Tezuka smiled gently. "You deserve to sleep. You've had a very rough day."

* * *

That's the end of chapter 7 of Forgotten. Please review and if you have any requests of any sort, feel free to ask... But as many people probably know, I am a notoriously slow writer... Sooo... Anyways. Review please!


End file.
